narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Ōtsutsuki
, also known as the , is the entity ultimately behind many of the chain of events, problems and calamities that plagued Earth throughout history, dating back to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's era. Background Miyuki was born to the Ōtsutsuki Clan during the reign of Kaguya, though it isn't specified if her family was on Earth at that time. It is presumed she lived a relatively normal childhood during that time. Years later, her family, herself included, was banished to a barren world on the grounds of treason, something Miyuki claims was a very unfair verdict, causing her to deeply despise the other Ōtsutsuki and Kaguya personally. Unbeknownst to them, Kaguya had no knowledge of the situation until it was too late. Miyuki's family eventually died out of famine, with herself as the only survivor, albeit on the verge of death as well. However, Miyuki stumbled upon the world's collapsed ancient God Tree, its fruit still intact, but clearly rotting. Unable to contain herself, Miyuki set out to devour the God Tree's fruit, completely satiating her alongside granting her powers akin to Kaguya's and a new dōjutsu, but also deeply corrupting her. Discovering her new powers, Miyuki renamed herself "Kali", and set out to enact her revenge on Kaguya. Her vengeance came about when Kali, disguised as a servant, had Kaguya ingest chakra pills made from her own corrupted chakra, which allowed Kali to transmit thoughts to Kaguya. It was around this time that Kaguya started to get paranoid and gradually descended into madness, trapping the world's populace in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and later merging with the God Tree to attack her own sons, losing her status as a benevolent goddess. Kali continued to pull strings on many of Earth's calamities throughout history since then, mostly through Black Zetsu himself, who was born from Kaguya as her will, but originated from Kali's corruption. This was mostly done to spite the other remaining Ōtsutsuki, but soon became a source of entertainment and joy for Kali, which would even branch out to other worlds unfortunate enough to be stumbled upon by her. Kali's reputation quickly grew into that of a malevolent deity, which she embraced whole-heartedly. Knowledge of Kali on Earth probably rivals that of Kaguya, meaning people regard her as little more than a legend. However, it is stated among those that are more acquainted with the tales, that encountering one of her heralds or their mark bodes a very ill omen, and sightings of Kali herself mean a great disaster or even the end of times is imminent. Personality Miyuki seemed a rather joyful and fun-seeking person, something that predictably changed when she and her family were exiled. At this point, Miyuki developed a deep seethed hatred for the other Ōtsutsuki, she scorned anything related to the main family, and became heavily mired in vengeance after she consumed the God Tree's fruit. Miyuki — or rather Kali — is also a seemingly patient and ruthless individual; instead of attacking directly, she waited out for her corruption to affect Kaguya and watched as the clan matriarch utterly ruined her benign reputation and almost destroyed the world she fought so hard to protect. It is likely Kaguya's own power was also a weighted factor in this decision, showing that Kali possesses a good strategic thought. Despite having originally started out as a form of vengeance against the other Ōtsutsuki, Kali's sinister plotting soon became her source of entertainment and depraved amusement as she began to cause disasters and deliberately provoke wars over many worlds indiscriminately, eventually turning her into little more than an evil sadist and cruel deity-like being. Appearance Miyuki is seen wearing a red kimono with small flower and branch patterns on her sleeves and wooden sandals, alongside a large red bow on the back of her head. She possesses the typical featureless white eyes of the Byakugan, as well as pale skin, brown horns on her head and very long, dark-orange hair. As Kali, all her clothing turns into a sort of pitch black, flame-like mist, her horns also turn pitch black and several more grow into deformed shapes, and her skin becomes a sickly-pale. Her eyes also change into the Meidogan, turning the sclera black, the irises into a fuchsia tone, and the pupils become purple. Whenever Kali activates the Meidogan, fuchsia ethereal fire sprouts from her eyebrows and eyelashes, and her eyes occasionally completely glow in the same color. Abilities Miyuki/Kali is an Ōtsutsuki who has consumed a rotten God Tree fruit, gaining god-like powers but deeply corrupting her in the process. She claims her power rivals that of Kaguya herself, thus granting her complete mastery over chakra and the capability to replicate anything born therefrom. Miyuki often disguises herself as her normal self, preferring to stay out of the spotlight until the time is right. This disguising technique is powerful enough to keep sensors from detecting her, and only those who can sense negative emotions have a chance of blowing her cover. Chakra and Physical Prowess Having devoured a God Tree fruit, Miyuki has been granted virtually endless chakra reserves and unmatched physical prowess, though she rarely fights at her full potential, preferring to watch events unfold from the background. She's also immortal, able to take many critical or even fatal hits with barely any concern. Ninjutsu Miyuki can make use of all chakra natures, which she often uses on a large scale for cataclysmic offensives. She can also create food pills from her own concentrated chakra and feed them to someone else, corrupting them with her chakra and allowing her to access their mind, regardless of how powerful they are. This corrupted chakra can also be used to create sentient life-forms, such as Black Zetsu. Kekkei Mōra As a progenitor of chakra, Miyuki's most fearsome abilities come in the form of her Kekkei Mōra, especifically her unique dōjutsu and nature release, Meidogan and Dark Release. Byakugan Possessing the Byakugan, Miyuki is allowed its basic functions, which are near 360° vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system amongst, other abilities. Meidogan Miyuki possesses the Meidogan while in her Kali form, a unique dōjutsu which she attained after devouring the God Tree's fruit. The Meidogan allows Miyuki to cast extremely disturbing and realistic genjutsu upon a target, which is capable of physically damaging them. It also grants her telekinetic abilities, the capability to easily recognize genjutsu, access to all nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release and Dark Release, as well as interdimensional travel and a technique that summons certain souls from Pure Land to fight for Miyuki. It is possible that Miyuki's transformation into Kali is also an effect of the Meidogan. Dark Release Miyuki uses Dark Release to manipulate all types of shadows and darkness, outclassing even the Nara clan. Miyuki often manipulates the darkness around her to create large ethereal but solid arms, which are similar to Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, or to create large "waves" of darkness to essentially nullify visibility altogether. She's also seen producing four extra arms from her own body for many uses, such as to perform multiple hand-seals or wield several weapons. Miyuki is also seen using a dark mist to teleport at will. Truth-Seeking Ball Miyuki is capable of fusing all chakra natures into the Truth-Seeking Balls and shaping many near-indestructible weapons from them, ranging from katanas, scimitars, spears, axes, war hammers, scythes and inverted khopeshes, as well as shields or barriers for defense. Juinjutsu As Kali, Miyuki is capable of branding anyone of her choosing with a portion of her accursed chakra in the form of a cursed seal, passively granting them vast chakra reserves and immortality, alongside increased strength and stamina, which are even further enhanced when the cursed seal is activated, in exchange for some mutations. The ones marked with Kali's cursed seal are in a sense bound to her, becoming her Heralds of Catastrophe. Trivia * Kali (Sanskrit: Kālī) is the Hindu Goddess of Time, Change, Power, Creation, Preservation, and Destruction. Although she's called a goddess of destruction, she's considered a benevolent deity, because she's the destroyer of evil. This contrasts with Miyuki, who's actually feared as a malevolent deity. * Miyuki was the name of a female Japanese serial killer from the 1940's, that was accused with the infanticide of over one-hundred newborns. This is likely to reference Kali's psychopathic personality. ** This also connects to a mythical figure in Jewish and Babylonian/Mesopotamian mythology, Lilith, a female demon that was often blamed with the deaths of children. Her name also roughly translates into "Night Monster" or "Night Hag", relating to Kali's connotation as a Goddess of Darkness and Catastrophe. sfjeofPxal8 ~Naruto & Sasuke vs. Kali ----